Jessica Angela
Biography Personality Siphoner Jessica is a rather reckless and impulsive person to the point where she will often times speaks before thinking which can get her into trouble and is as tough as nails. Being very aware of the reactions that her appearance has on people, mainly on men, she is a rather skilled manipulator as she is able to seduce people and sweet talk them into giving her what she wants. Somewhat vain about her appearance, she isn't afraid to bare her body to others though this is less from being proud of it and more so that she finds it ridiculous that people would ****. Jessica is fiercely independent as she doesn't want to have to rely on others for help and a bit prideful in which she won't admit she is wrong about something even when she is. She can be very sarcastic as well as sharp-tongued at times, always having a smart ass comment ready whenever someone says something antagonistic to her and always bites back with a witty insult. She is not hesitant to speak her mind and can be extremely stubborn in her opinions while at times being an hypocrite. Jessica has very powerful protective instincts as she cannot stand to sit back and see people get hurt, always trying to something to help wherever possible even if for a complete and total stranger. She is extraordinarily loyal to the people close to her though this can sometimes be a bad thing. Witch-Vampire Hybrid After becoming a vampire, all of Jessica's emotions became heightened as a result. Physical Appearance : Main article: Jessica Angela/Appearance Like her girlfriend, Jessica is often times noticed by many for her looks and is considered to be equally as gorgeous though more so in a deadly way. Powers and Abilities Siphoner As a Siphoner, Jessica has all the powers and abilities of one. * Siphoning:' '''Like all Siphoner's, Jessica has no personal power that she can draw on like other witches and can only practice magic by absorbing it from an outside source such as from supernatural beings or enchanted items. Due to this, she can detect it within either source * After becoming a vampire, she not only retained this ability but can use it on herself by siphoning the magic that makes her a vampire though this can result in her permanent death should she siphon to much. * '''Spell Casting:' Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to cast spells like any witch. * Telekinesis: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to move objects and people with the mind like any witch. * Pain Infliction: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to inflict excruciating migraines like any witch. * Pyrokinesis: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to create and control fire like any witch. * Divination: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception like any witch. Witch-Vampire Hybrid After becoming a vampire by dying with **** blood in her system and completing the transition, she not only gained the abilities of a vampire but also retain her abilities as a siphoner which effectively turned her into a witch-vampire hybrid. * Siphoning: As a witch-vampire hybrid, Jessica retains her ability to siphon magic from others though she is now able to siphon the magic that makes her into a vampire thus giving her a limitless source of power as a result. However, a risk to this is that channeling to much will result in her death. * Spell Casting: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to cast spells like any witch. * Telekinesis: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to move objects and people with the mind like any witch. * Pain Infliction: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to inflict excruciating migraines like any witch. * Pyrokinesis: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to create and control fire like any witch. * Divination: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception like any witch. * Super Strength: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids have the same strength as that of a non-original vampire and is noticeably much stronger than Supernatural Hunters, Immortals and Humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always has the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, cutting off a person's head with their bare hands, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of Werewolves and Evolved Werewolves in human form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. * Super Speed: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids have the same speed as a non-original vampire; able to accelerate her movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, she appears as a vibrating blur of motion. Her reflexes are similarly heightened. Like her strength, her speed increases with age. * Super Agility: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can jump with their super speed too. These abilities increase with age. * Super Senses: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids possess extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. * Super Durability: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart, or the head. As they get older they become more powerful. * Healing Factor: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids possess the ability to recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies in seconds, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Immortality: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, they become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections, though the exception is cancer, which can only be exacerbated by vampirism. * Day Walking: Due to their Siphoner heritage, non-original witch-vampire hybrids are be immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on non-original vampires and original vampires. Allowing them to walk in daylight without the use of a daylight ring. * Enhanced Emotions: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are magnified for vampires, allowing them to live life more intensely. * Emotional Control: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions by "turning off" or "switching off" their humanity which is directly connected to their emotions. Doing so allows them to block out their more negative emotions, such as fear and guilt, allowing them to feed and kill without remorse. * Mind Compulsion: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories. * Sire Bond: Although rare among them, sire bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. * Telepathy: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids have the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Like their physical attributes, their mental strength increases with age. ** Dream Manipulation: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping people in their dream. ** Illusions: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * True Face: A non-original witch-vampire hybrid's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When their true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. Their true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. Their fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. Their true face will appear for the first time, either while they drink human blood for the first time or shortly afterward. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. Skills Weaknesses Siphoner * Siphoning: This ability also doubles as a weakness; siphoners, that have siphoned and gained magic from another source, can be siphoned themselves and the magic taken from them. This was proven true in We're Gonna Need A Spotlight when Lizzie siphoned magic from Josie who had siphoned Hope's boundary spell and attempted to create a fireball. * Distraction: Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells may render it ineffective. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents a witch from being able to focus and concentrate, which is necessary to effectively cast spells, making it a common herb used in the weakening of a witch in the same manner as someone would use vervain to weaken a vampire. There are also other herbs that will temporarily mute or suppress the use of magic, though the length of time the herbs are effective are based on the strength of the witch in question. * Huntress' Blood: A supernatural huntress' blood can suppress all magic of a witch when consumed, as well as prevent magic from working on said witch, as seen when the Armory could not perform a locator spell on Bonnie Bennett. Prolonged ingestion is toxic and ultimately leads to the death of the witch. Once black scabs start appearing on their body, the infected witches have less than a week of life, similar to how Vampires react to Werewolf Venom. There is no known cure to combat this disease. * Mortality: Siphoners, like any witch, are still human, and thus share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.). * Magic: Siphoners are just as susceptible to the forces of witchcraft as any other being. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. * Physical Contact: Siphoners need physical contact with their source in order to siphon from them. This can be overcome through the use of magic containing amulets that can be worn with them to be siphoned in defense. * Staff of Arcadius: An ancient Mesopotamian tuning fork capable of producing a frequency that disrupts psychic activity. It is shown to inflict great pain on Siphoners, in the same way, it inflicts pain on Sirensseeming due to been rooted in psychic energy. Josie and Lizzie were in pain when the Staff vibrated after been dropped on the floor. It is unknown if the Staff also has an effect on neutralizing a Siphoner's power like it does with Sirens. Witch-Vampire Hybrid * Broken Neck: Breaking a non-original witch-vampire hybrid's neck will results in the witch-vampire hybrid's unconsciousness. * The Cure: If a non-original witch-vampire hybrid takes the cure, they will revert back to being a witch again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. * Decapitation: Dismembering or removing the head of a non-original witch-vampire hybrid will result in an instant death. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause a non-original witch-vampire hybrid to desiccate due to their vampire side, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. This process can be replicated artificially by magic. * Distraction: Denying a non-original witch-vampire hybrid from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. * Emotions: A non-original witch-vampire hybrid's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Sheila Bennett, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. This may be made more intense due to a vampire's heightened emotions. * Heart Extraction: Removing a non-original witch-vampire hybrid's heart will result in an instant death. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch-werewolf hybrid to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for a undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents concentration and the practice of magic and can be used to weaken a witch-werewolf hybrid as one would weaken a vampire with vervain. ** Vervain: Due to their vampire aspect, vervain causes a non-original witch-vampire hybrid to become severely weak and feverish with exposure to or ingestion. Also, If a non-original witch-vampire hybrid's skin is exposed to vervain, it will burn them. They can't compel anyone on vervain. * Huntress' Blood: Consumption of a supernatural huntress' blood will cause a non-original witch-vampire hybrid to lose their ability to use magic. Prolong exposure poisons them, leading them to get sick and some brands will appear in their body and may eventually lead to death. According to Alex and Rayna Cruz, Rayna's blood can't be reversed for anything and all the attempts to make a cure were unsuccessful. * Hybrid Bloodline: If an Original Vampire dies, then all the non-original witch-vampire hybrids he created will die along with them. * Invitation: Due to their vampire heritage, non-original witch-vampire hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. * Magic: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade and Dark Objects. * Overexertion: If too much power is siphoned from a non-original witch-vampire hybrid's blood at a time, they may begin to desiccate and ultimately die. * Physical Contact: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids need physical contact with their source in order to siphon from them. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a non-original witch-vampire hybrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Poison: There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfieldand Aya that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered. Klaus also used a poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by a non-original witch-vampire hybrids. * Werewolf Bite: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids are still susceptible to the bite of a werewolf however, they are able to siphon the magic from the venom, disabling its effects. * Wood: Stakes can harm and kill a non-original witch-vampire hybrid. Relationships Relatives Love Interests Seraphinus Rashid Alexander Garcia Allies Neutral Enemies Trivia Gallery Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Skullguy123